Work vehicles with ground-engaging blades may be used to shape and smooth ground surfaces. Such work vehicles may be supported by wheels or tracks which may encounter raised and lowered features on the ground as the work vehicle moves, which may cause the work vehicle to tilt left or tilt right if the feature is encountered differently by the left and right sides of the work vehicle. This tilting of the work vehicle may be transmitted to the ground-engaging blade, causing it to tilt left and right relative to the ground and create unintended variations on the ground surface. This effect may be amplified for those work vehicles with a ground engaging blade in front of the work vehicles' tires or tracks, as the work vehicle may create new and larger unintended variations as it passes over the unintended variations just created by the ground-engaging blade due to earlier tilting left and right. If this self-reinforcing effect goes uncorrected by an operator, it may create a “washboard” or “wavy” type surface on the ground or other unintended surface pattern.